


The Symphony of our Love [english]

by EliotRedmoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotRedmoon/pseuds/EliotRedmoon
Summary: A young History teacher takes a new English teacher under his wing, taking the risk of catching feelings along the way.ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE, I'm translating this book by myself to allow everyone to read it. Please respect this and kindly tell me if you see any mistakes.
Relationships: valex - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Symphony of our Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964733) by [EliotRedmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotRedmoon/pseuds/EliotRedmoon). 



He turned around, looked one last time at his apartment, and closed the door. That was it, he couldn’t turn back. It was time for him to truly and completely immerse himself into working life.

Today marked his first day as an English teacher. The year before, he had had a foretaste of what would now be his daily life through the position of student-teacher. But he was independent now, able to face a class alone. From the top of his 23 years, it was quite frightening. The age difference with high schoolers wasn’t obvious, even more so with senior classes. But he hoped the impression he gave off would be enough to gain adequate respect.

Indeed, it wasn’t voluntary but the things he heard about himself often were the same: Alex was a detached and mysterious young man. His silence and impassivity were intimidating to a lot of people and attracted just as many. Over time, he had learned to beware of people around him and had grown up avoiding company. Solitude didn’t feel heavy, quite the contrary. For some, his appearance didn’t help to break this image; particularly his black and curly hair. His brown eyes looked almost black sometimes, scrutinizing what was before him without letting his thoughts show. With the way he stood -straight, with an elegance gained over the years-, he had everything of an intimidating man. Maybe it would be an advantage. 

These questions would only find an answer once in front of students. Time passed slowly and he went through some steps. First, he didn’t manage to escape the teachers’ lounge. He learned that he was the only new teacher in the high school and that a lot of his colleagues wanted to stay. He was the youngest, but above all, came when all relationships were already formed. Nothing comforting for him. He introduced himself to some other teachers, forced many smiles, and finally slipped away to go to the Principal’s office.

He already met him before, to discuss a few details. But this time, the goal was to introduce him to his tutor. Even if he was a confirmed teacher and was very capable, they wanted him to be followed by someone who would be able to give him a few pieces of advice. He wasn’t against this initiative, but he wasn’t happy about it either. The idea of keeping a relationship with someone for a whole year, someone he hadn’t even seen before, seemed almost impossible. He felt the stress growing, his hands slowly grew cold, his throat and his stomach tightened. He had no reason to be in such a state, but he couldn’t control it.

While he was waiting for his colleague with whom he would have to sympathize in the next few days, someone knocked at the door. A young man appeared, barely older than him, with brown hair. When Alex got up, he realized he was taller. If he was 1.71 meters tall, the man in front of him was approximately 1.80 meters tall. It could be seen as imposing, even worrying, but his face screamed the contrary. His lips were stretched in an honest smile which made him smile back.

\- Valentin Sidler, History teacher for about two years. What about you?

\- Alex Moreau, English teacher. I’ve just arrived.

He shook hands with him and the two of them took place on the chairs to listen to the advice and instructions of their superior. Valentin looked like a good person, he was very pleasant and especially very cheerful. But it also made Alex uncomfortable. All this happiness couldn’t be honest, he couldn’t believe in it. A part of him was sure that it hid something, a less innocent personality trait. Was he like some people, smiling to his face, only to criticize better behind his back?

Going out of the office, his colleague held the door for him and watched him with curiosity. He probably wanted to ask hundreds of questions, to know more about him. But he decided not to and the young teacher felt thankful.

\- Everything okay? Not too worried? I saw you’ve got some 11th grade students. From the names on the lists, it looks like you have good classes. We didn’t spot any troublesome students.

Without even knowing it, he had discovered what Alex was most worried about. He was scared of having bad classes, which would make his year complex. He knew how to impose himself, but boundaries were hard to find for the first year. When he learned he had no senior classes, his breathing got a bit easier. He wouldn’t have too much pressure about their exams.

\- Just a bit. I was worried about unruly classes, but now it’s okay.

As they both walked to the teachers’ lounge, Valentin put his hand on his shoulder. A basic friendly gesture, but Alex tensed. He didn’t enjoy company in general, but physical touches were something else. A handshake, he could predict it. But gestures like these were always unexpected and he had no way to prepare himself. However, not wanting to begin this relationship with criticism or misunderstandings, he said nothing and kept his discomfort to himself.

\- Don’t worry. There’s always two or three students trying to catch attention but always remember that you are the one who makes the rules. Give detention or kick them out of class from the beginning if you have to, to show you’re not letting them walk over you. Everything will go okay.

He’d already wondered what to do in such a situation. Would he take the risk of being hated by his students, seemingly too harsh? He didn’t want to let them rule either as Valentin said, so he had to choose. In the best world, students would be calm and he wouldn’t even have to think about it. But he’d rather imagine the worst to be ready for it, rather than being in front of it without knowing it could happen.

\- Do you know the highschool? You know where your first class is?

\- I’ve got a quick tour. My first class is in 105.

They got into the teachers’ lounge, and Valentin got back his stuff at the same time. He looked like he saw Alex’s awkwardness and took him to a panel where all classrooms and classes were listed. He then told him his first class wouldn’t happen, as the homeroom teacher would see the students for practical and administrative reasons. Alex had nothing to do for now and was completely free.

His colleague didn’t agree with this and wouldn’t leave him in the middle of strangers judging by his little smile. Valentin himself was a stranger in this context, but the young teacher liked better to stay close to one person rather than multiple ones. He looked at the schedule he was holding in his hands and glanced at him while he was giving him an interesting choice.

\- Your first class is at 11 today. You still have two hours to get ready. Come with me, I have to welcome my senior class. They put me as their homeroom teacher.

Without wanting to, he relaxed a bit. He was still feeling the consequences of stress, but he wasn’t alone in front of all this change. He was in the company of a strangely smiling man, a bit weird in his opinion, but for now, he was fine with it. Putting some pressure aside, his hand went through his hair and he nodded, adding to this gesture an oral approbation. His lessons were ready, he had nothing else to do. If he stayed here, he would drown under people’s curiosity as he already felt some colleague’s looks on him. 

Valentin laughed and checked his own schedule one last time before once again giving him his full attention. He seemed able to read him like an open book. Probably because Alex wasn’t trying very hard to hide his nervousness, moreover his colleague had been there before. He wasn’t a lot older than him, so maybe he still remembered it.

He pushed him nicely towards the stairs, telling him he could relax and joking about the half-sleeping state of the students on this first day. It was hard for everyone and it would be surprising if they made trouble today. Finally some good news. He also told him he should speak more in front of his students, or else his classes would be boring and he wouldn’t end his lessons. A pat on his back later, he opened the door to his classroom.

The young teacher would have done a lot to turn around and go back to the quiet. For some time, he had thought his colleague would be a bit more bearable, less full of happiness. It was oppressive for someone like him. He was talking about his lessons and the way he should give them without even knowing him or how he worked. He even acted as if they were close friends, however, their relationship was purely professional. The only reason he didn’t say anything could be summarized in one word: Principal.

He entered the room at the same time as Valentin, and in the next moments watched him talk to the class as their homeroom teacher. He made them introduce themselves, organized a little game so they could get closer to each other in hopes that no-one would be left out. He also talked about more important subjects such as schedules, classrooms, the cafeteria, and many other things. Alex wouldn’t have the same discussions but listening to everything gave him two advantages: he had an idea of what he would have to do in the next few years, and he also could see how students were behaving this morning.

Valentin could only talk to him an hour later. He let his class take a break before telling them other pieces of information and got closer to him.

\- Does it help? Honestly, all teachers hate the first days. Especially with completely lost sophomores and seniors we have to help with exams.

\- I’ve got the main idea, I should manage.

\- The worst is to prepare the lessons and corrections, but you already know that.

No, for him, that wasn’t even the worst. The worst was in his discipline, English. Languages, in general, weren’t easy to teach, it took a lot of work and time. But in high school, it was even harder. Students often didn’t want to be here and follow what the teachers prepared for them. He could understand, they weren’t specialized yet. There were other problems such as the number of students in a class. It was impossible to get everyone to talk and to make sure they understood everything. He loved to track individual progress for his students, fill in some gaps before they grew, but the system wouldn’t allow him to. That was the toughest.

He’d already decided to make some fun lessons, to organize games to work on their speaking abilities. He probably would keep this idea, until a solution was found, or for eternity if their complaints kept being ignored.

They ended up speaking about this for some reason, Valentin asking for details on his classes. He explained he was lucky to have groups split in half some days, which would greatly help him. But it wasn’t like that everywhere, he had full classes to take care of some other times. Yet, as a History teacher, his colleague didn’t have the luck of having divided classes.

He asked him if he wanted to go before the end to meet some of his classes, but Alex kindly refused. Therefore, the second hour took place, similar to the first one. He listened to the explanations about the organization of this class, the history program which caught his attention, and finally, the beginning of a chapter. As he had studied English literature and history, he liked this discipline. Even if he wasn’t a professional concerning France’s past, quite the contrary.

When the bell rang, students were quick to get out, leaving the two teachers alone in the classroom.

\- Want a coffee before going?

\- It won’t hurt.

\- One no, but too many… Students suffer from teachers addicted to coffee. I’ve got to stop saying things like this or I'll make you run away. Come on, I’ll buy it. I also need one anyway.

Alex kept his remarks to himself, not daring to tell him he was already searching for a way to run away. He wasn’t mean, only too talkative and clingy for him. He didn’t want to hurt him, he stayed nice with him from the beginning. He took the coffee he gave him, thanking him, and thus they were back in this room full of colleagues who made him want to turn around.

His tutor reminded him he could ask advice from anyone whenever he wanted to, they would always answer with great pleasure. He asked for his first impressions on some people and the answers stayed vaguely positive. He hadn’t talked to many people and his interactions stayed short. He didn’t have strong opinions yet and didn’t want problems with anyone. As for the high school itself, he was neutral. He hadn’t seen much, he hadn’t even begun his first day. He would be able to answer after a week or two.

Following this conversation, Valentin proposed to accompany him to his classroom, even if he would be a little late for his own classes. He asked him if he wanted to eat together too. Alex, of course, gave a positive answer to everything. He wouldn’t isolate himself when he tried to be so nice to him. Or maybe he would if he kept touching him regularly, patting his torso like he just did for example.

\- If you’ve found your path and have a real motivation to teach, you’ll find the right words. It needs to come from your heart, not from your head. Relax and smile a bit.

He didn’t give him the occasion to answer, after a while, he looked elsewhere and turned around to teach his own class. Alex watched him go and finally raised an eyebrow, not sure how he was supposed to answer such words. He could almost feel some determination growing in him, but he involuntarily dispersed it in a sigh and opened the door to his classroom. He set his things down, prepared what he needed for this first lesson, and let out a deep breath. Why wouldn’t it go well? Everything would be fine.

He asked the students to come in, half a class for now. It was reassuring, he had fewer eyes on him and it would be easier to keep their attention too. He introduced himself, also gave his age which he knew comforted some. Then, he focused on them, asked them to talk about what they liked to do, what they wanted this year to be like. It looked like they didn’t hate this individual attention and he noted this in a corner of his thoughts.

He spoke again right after to explain the year and how he worked. To satisfy their curiosity, he even explained why he’d chosen this career path. He was here to help them with their English, but if he could help them with their future too, he would be happy.

He ended up satisfied with the way things went and could see that the high schoolers in front of him were too. He hadn’t heard any complaints, sighs were rare and they were quite cheerful while going out, a few minutes before the bell rang. He had a lot of difficulties interacting with other adults and needed time, but it was different in class. For him, they weren’t old enough to hide what they thought and they were easy to read. In other words, he didn’t have to be wary or wonder if they were trying to play with him without him noticing. His smiles weren’t forced and he enjoyed going to class. If Valentin had seen him, maybe he would’ve thought he was a completely different person. But he was waiting for him to eat, so Alex took his stuff and after one last look at the room, he went to see him.

When he arrived, his tutor was already there. He was waiting and as soon as he saw him, he made a big smile. Alex didn’t feel as pressured as before and even smiled back before realizing. Nothing too long or too big, but it was the first time.

\- So? It went well?

\- Very well I’d say.

Another beaming smile from Valentin and they were on their way. He mainly followed him, even though he knew how cafeterias worked, as he went to high school too a few years before. They went into the teachers’ lounge to eat, so they wouldn’t mix with students who were too numerous and too loud. It was a privilege he’d always wanted to have and now he finally had it.

Valentin asked him to send his schedule to him by email, so he could decide on a class he would come in. Alex answered he would in the day and decided, with great courage and generosity, to start a conversation.

\- Do you even like English?

\- Let’s say I’m okay with it. I had to travel for a year. I went to Irland. I’m not fluent, but I love it. It’s pretty and melodious. I wouldn’t know if you made a mistake though. I’ll be like a ghost, I’ll come, attend your class and I’ll look at the methodology and authority side. Every boring part.

It would be even nicer for him to like English while coming to his classes. He would hear Alex’s accent and maybe he would find some interesting tips. As long as he didn’t interrupt him and waited until the end to make his remarks, then there would be no problem.

\- And you? Where did you go for your studies?

\- They asked me if I wanted to go to Germany, but me and German… So I spent two years in England. It was cool, I’d like to go back.

\- Two years? Wait, you can’t just say “It was cool” to summarize two years! Tell me about it! Why two years? Usually, it’s only one.

\- In the beginning, I had to go for a year. But my grades got better and my behavior too, I was more comfortable. I asked to do a second year there and they accepted. Sadly I had to come back after this.

\- It’s amazing! Maybe I would also have asked another year if I were a language teacher. Then you have acquaintances? A lot of English friends? You could arrange some exchanges with some of your students?

\- Yeah, I could.

He had made an effort, had really wanted to start a conversation with him. Maybe he was too quick to judge in the morning, stressed as he was. He wasn’t good with these things, wasn’t confident, but his colleague would notice he was a bit more talkative.

However, his face darkened at his answer. He didn’t even answer, seemingly focused on his meal and his plate more than anything. Alex was already done with it and was waiting for Valentin, but the latter got up, took his things, and only gave him a cold sentence, without a smile, before going away, never looking back.

\- Send me your schedule by email, I have some photocopies to make.


	2. Chapter 2

After this incident, nothing more happened. Alex took his things and left too, not seeing a point in running after his colleague to ask for an explanation. He didn’t feel like he had said anything wrong and had no reason to feel guilty either. Thus, if his tutor didn’t like him, it was a shame, but it would stay like this.

He went into the teachers’ lounge to get some documents and ignored Valentin who was making photocopies. He even went away immediately, to find his classroom again and avoid the unwanted company. He prepared his stuff and sent the email with his schedule that had been requested, to which he only got a “thanks”. He thought it was still good and sighed.

Now, thinking about it while waiting for his students, he realized he was still disappointed. Maybe he hadn’t been very nice to his colleague, but he hadn’t been mean either. He had begun to relax a bit with him, had dared to say a little more about his life. This first step represented nothing for most people, but for Alex, it was a consequent effort. He would’ve loved to get to the end of this, to create a relationship, as small and insignificant as it would’ve been.

A student came to see him and took his whole attention, so much he wasn’t able to think about his regrets anymore. Then, the class went as smoothly as in the morning, he said mostly the same things and had the same behavior. He didn’t want his private life to mix with his professional life, didn’t want to show the students anything they didn’t need to be aware of.

He used the break to go once again to the teachers’ lounge and even forced himself to interact with a fellow English teacher he already knew. Since Valentin didn’t want to talk to him anymore, he would ask his questions to colleagues. He asked about some students who looked like they only wanted to disturb classes and learned he had a bilingual young man in one of his classes.

The last hour of the day went slower than the others, most of the students wanting to go home. He tried his best to keep their attention and make up for the lack of energy. He let them go before the bell rang, as he had done with all his classes. As long as they stayed respectful then he would do that every time. He had been a student too, he knew what it was like.

He closed the door to the room and failed to suppress a little gasp when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and his eyes met Valentin with clear surprise. He was looking at him, arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t look very happy to speak to him and yet, he was right in front of him.

\- So? This first day? Opinions, feelings, questions?

He hesitated a few seconds on the answer he would give. He didn’t want to worsen the silence and the awkwardness between them. He chose to bear with it to give the impression to be more open, hoping to save the situation.

\- No, everything went well, I have no questions.

\- Perfect. I’ll be coming on Monday, your 2 pm class.

His tutor turned around and headed for the stairs, not determined to take the conversation any further. As they both went the same way, Alex followed him. He had nothing to tell him, no matter how much he thought about a possible question. He didn’t know how to start a conversation without a predetermined topic, it wasn’t in his abilities. In front of students, he knew what to talk about. With his friends, he was more comfortable and they were used to silences. But Valentin was neither.

\- Are you always so talkative or am I making you uncomfortable?

\- No, it’s me. I’d rather listen than speak.

He had jumped on the opportunity, not hesitating one second on the answer. He wanted to let him know that he wasn’t the cause of his silence and distrust. Moreover, he could keep talking. Alex had had a weird feeling about this talkative colleague, but he had also realized he wasn’t bothered that much by this personality trait. He always said interesting things.

He saw a shy smile on his tutor’s lips and let out an exhale he didn’t know he was holding. A smile suited him better, a too serious face was too intimating on him.

\- Ah, I thought it was me. But if something’s wrong, tell me. You can change tutor for the first three weeks, after that I’ll be assigned to you for a year.

\- It’s okay, I’m not blaming you.

Had he been so horrible to him? So much that he thought he was the problem and that Alex wanted to change tutor? Even if he hadn’t liked Valentin’s personality, he had no way of judging his skills, for now, he wouldn’t have asked for a change so early. Even better, a slight affection seemed to appear, everything was extremely fine. If they got to know each other a bit more, he would be delighted.

They kept walking, going down the stairs between students hurrying home. Valentin told him once again he could tell him everything, if they worked together then communication was needed. Alex answered positively, agreeing with him. If they were to spend the year together then they had to be honest.

They went out in the staff parking lot and he put his things on the back seat of his car. Valentin wasn’t very far but there hadn’t been any more interactions between the two. It was only the first day and they would need more time to bond, if it happened. 

\- Alex? Are you in a relationship?

He had asked this before Alex got into his car and the latter turned his head toward him, raising an eyebrow. He noticed a slight blush on his face but kept his smile to himself. No need to embarrass him over this. //

\- Absolutely not, I’ve never been. Have you?

\- Once, four years ago, while finishing my studies. You’re waiting for the right one? Not a student, uh?

\- I’ve been waiting for love at first sight for 23 years, even if I’m a bit tired of it by now.

\- I’ve been waiting for 25 years. Well, it’s a shame for you, all the pretty and young teachers are married or in a relationship, and all older than me. Maybe it’s a bit too old for you.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll pick from the students.

\- Eh, they’re underage, stay out of jail.

Alex had had dozens of occasions to be in a relationship. But he had never felt that sparkle, that little something he was looking for. He didn’t even have a particular type, no preference. Be it gender or physical, nothing. In terms of personality, he had thought that someone with energy, smiling, would bring a good balance, but it stayed a thought. However, he was surprised to learn that Valentin was single.

The latter closed the door of his car and Alex did the same. The conversation wasn’t over and they wouldn’t keep so much distance. Thus, they got closer, to his own pleasure. Finally, they were able to discuss and he didn’t feel like he was forcing himself.

\- To be honest, seeing how you’re liked by everyone, I thought you had someone among the teachers. 

\- Colleagues I like the most are already married, sometimes with children. Maybe you’ll be luckier with your charm. 

\- I assure you I won’t. And, with my behavior…

\- Oh, you know… Women like mysterious guys. They’re probably thinking you’re a one-night-stand type of man. 

\- I’m far from being a one-night-stand guy. And I’m not mysterious!

\- Maybe not on purpose, but you’re discreet, you’re like a silent shadow and you’re super cute. For colleagues, it must be paradise. When you arrived this morning, everyone looked at you, you’ve made yourself known and we can’t forget a pretty face like yours.

\- I would’ve liked to stay unseen. It saves a lot of trouble.

\- We all know each other here, it’s a bit like a family. We’re not the kind to stab in the back, it’s rare to hear about a fight.

For a few seconds, he had the hope to fit in this high school. He had had a bad experience the year before and had made the mistake of thinking it was the same everywhere. But he wanted to trust Valentin and not see everything badly. If everything was as he said, then he would find his place.

He would pay attention to the looks his colleague mentioned, curious to see if he had been noticed as much as he said. If that was the case, he wouldn’t dare to step in the teachers’ lounge again, for sure.

After talking a bit more, they both felt tired and decided to call it a day. They all found the first day to be exhausting, teachers and students. His tutor looked like he hesitated but he ended up holding his hand to him with a warm smile.

\- See you tomorrow?

\- See you tomorrow.

Before shaking hands and leaving, they decided to exchange phone numbers. It was a first for the English teacher. He, who had been so scared of this day and of people he would meet, succeeded in creating a relationship.

He went home with satisfaction. Everything went for the best. His classes were good and the few problems he had had with his tutor had already found an answer. He spent the end of the day and evening with this soft feeling inside him, tinged with a hint of curiosity and impatience for what would happen next.

His night was short, as the previous ones and his morning began with a usual coffee. When he arrived in the teachers’ lounge, 15 minutes before his class, he didn’t see Valentin, and thus went to his classroom. He did his best not to shiver while feeling looks on him as his colleague had said. He would only ignore them, it didn’t matter.

He enjoyed meeting up with students he had seen the day before, and started a real lesson instead of presentations. Every day he remembered why he was here, why he had chosen this profession. He loved to pass on his knowledge, loved to help others, open new doors for them and watch them grow. Nothing made him happier than that. He still had a lot of things to learn, was far from the teachers he had looked with stars in his eyes. But he was doing his best and he would one day get there, without a doubt.

An hour later, as he was walking to this room full of colleagues who didn’t try to hide their curiosity about him, he saw Valentin sit on a sofa a bit isolated. He hesitated a bit, but finally got closer and hoped he would start a conversation so he could follow.

\- Hey! How are you? Your first class was a bit later today?

\- I’m fine, what about you? I started at 9.

He sat next to him, the smile his tutor gave him making him feel welcomed. He said nothing about his disheveled hair, he found it suited him. It gave him a wild side, better than a careful one.

\- Lucky you! Yesterday eleven and today nine. I need to get back into the habit of going to bed early, the first days are the most tiring. Other than that, I’m okay.

He took care of asking him how his classes were, if he had had some problems with students. Alex answered that it hadn’t been the case, even if he did spot a few students. It made Valentin smile and he gave him new advice about that. He told him not to punish them too much, only to scold them a bit to avoid them causing problems.

Alex mentioned his bilingual student and promised to show him who he was talking about. Then, they talked about students who could have difficulties and Alex confirmed he would go over the basics with some as he had time. Most of the time, they couldn’t speak English because the language wasn’t interesting to them and they didn’t want to make an effort. He hoped to find a solution.

Hearing him speak so much, Valentin sat a bit better and his eyes seemed to glow with joy. Laughing, he answered that even he had trouble with English and even after a year in Ireland, he still had problems. Since he was talking to an English teacher, the latter told him he would help if he wished so.

He caught himself smiling in this conversation but did nothing to stop. He still kept his big and beautiful smiles like his tutor, but it wouldn’t be long before he made them without noticing. The bell cut their exchange and in a last burst of courage, Alex asked him when he was going to eat. Since they both finished at 12, they decided to wait for each other to go to the cafeteria.

It was only two hours later, when they had just sat down, that he wondered why they never spoke to their colleagues. They did stay together only, for a reason he wasn’t aware of, but no-one came either.

\- Let’s avoid talking about work while we’re there. Let’s rather talk about your two years in England, where were you? Was it beautiful?

\- I was in Oxford, not far from London. It allowed me to go there sometimes. The atmosphere is completely different.

\- Oh, okay… Oxford… You weren’t joking around. Congrats. But if you like it so much, the country, the language, people… Why not become a French teacher in England? You’re fluent, it’s perfect!

\- Me and French grammar, we don’t get along very well. I’ve never really understood.

\- Even I find it difficult… Then English teacher in England?

\- I’d like to stay a teacher here, to spread my love for the country and language.

He could’ve become a teacher in England. But it wasn’t what he wanted, not really. He wanted to teach students something new, a language they didn’t already know. He wanted them to discover something. Moreover, English was a must for everyone nowadays. Helping them with this was giving them a lot of future opportunities. He found this amazing. Never could he have found the same thing teaching English in an English-speaking country.

He kept answering his question, this time not growing careful in the middle of the conversion. Valentin seemed happy to hear him speak more and he also seemed impressed and curious about Oxford. When he had the occasion, he asked him how things were there, if like in movies, there were students who only came thanks to money and weren’t serious. Alex answered that it wasn’t so different from here, only students were more respectful. Everything was organized, strict, but teachers were very available, at any time.

\- You met your friends there?

\- That’s right. In the beginning, I didn’t want to create a relationship with them, but they didn’t want to let me go so we got closer.

\- But why do you want to avoid people so much? If I didn’t follow you everywhere, would you avoid me too?

\- Hey, I can’t help it, it’s in my personality. I can’t change it like that. And I’ve made efforts, don’t blame everything on me.

He thought he would say something, blame him a little more. It wasn’t a conversation he wished to have, he knew he should learn to control his feelings about others. But he didn’t want to bond with everyone and anyone, that’s all. People used him so much, talked in his back all the time, he was now disgusted with humanity.

However, Valentin didn’t say anything. He smiled, then suddenly sat straight, his face entirely red and his eyes becoming bigger. He looked like he was lost. He thought he saw him stare at his lips for a few seconds before their eyes met once again. He noticed his hands, clenched on the table. It was like he was frozen.

\- Are you okay? You’re awfully red… Are you feverish?

He looked very sick from his point of view. His new affection screamed at him to bring him somewhere else, the infirmary or wherever. He needed a quiet place, he had already eaten so it wouldn’t be a problem. But he was his tutor, not even his friend. Could he do such a thing?

Valentin frowned, looking still lost and very unaware of the situation. He shook his head and, from his next movements, it made him dizzy. Conversations were dying and colleagues were all looking at the History teacher.

\- No… I’m fine...


End file.
